darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Cold War/Quick guide
Walkthrough Penguin Spotting * Talk to Larry. * Talk to Larry again with items. ** "Yes" (accept teleport to iceberg) Hello World * Talk to Larry once on iceberg. * Inspect firm snow patch. * Use oak plank on firm snow patch. * Click on the newly built hut and you will be given the option to cover it in snow. * Enter snow bird hide. * Take note of the emotes the left penguin is doing. (you will need this later and for the next quest in series, you can re-enter the snow bird hide to watch again before the next step if needed.) * Talk to Larry. * Travel using the nearby boat. * Talk to Larry once on the dock. * Read clockwork book. Clockwork Penguin * Make clockwork and clockwork suit (Clockwork toy -> Clockwork penguin) on crafting table 3 or 4 in Player-Owned House. (Making the second suits at this point is optional for the next quest.) * Return to Rellekka and talk to Larry. * Travel to the iceberg. * Talk to Larry. ** Accept teleport to the zoo. * Talk to Larry at Ardougne Zoo. Suit Up! * Unequip cape and weapons and use the tuxedo-time option on Larry. * Enter the penguin pen and talk to the penguin. * Use the greeting emotes from earlier. * Read the mission report and exit the pen and suit. * Talk to Larry. Incognito * Talk to Larry at Fred the Farmer's paddock in Lumbridge. * Enter penguin suit and talk to the penguins disguised as a sheep. * Do the greeting emotes. * Talk to sheep penguin again. * Exit penguin suit. * Talk to Larry. ** Accept teleport to zoo. * Enter penguin suit again once at Ardougne Zoo. * Enter penguin pen and talk to penguin. ** "The penguins in Lumbridge refuse to talk to me." ** "I must have left the outpost before they gave out the phrase." (While wearing ring of charos or having a raw cod) * Exit pen and penguin suit. * Talk to Larry. Intelligence * Go back to Lumbridge. * Enter penguin suit. * Talk to sheep penguin. * Exit suit and talk to Fred the Farmer nearby. ** "I need to talk about penguins." * Enter penguin suit and talk to sheep penguin again. * Exit penguin suit. * Talk to Larry. ** Accept teleport to iceberg. * Talk to Larry on iceberg. Surprise, Surprise Items Needed: Swamp Tar, 5 Feathers * Talk to KGP Agent northwest of Larry while in the penguin suit. * Do the greeting emotes. * Talk to Noodle. * Talk to Noodle again. ** "Yeah, I got it." * Talk to KGP Agent. * Investigate avalanche. * Enter the first west room. * Talk to KGP Agent. * Exit room through the west door and then through the north door. * Walk north once outside to the agility course. Agility Course If you run out of food any time and do not wish to risk losing your items, you could un-equip the penguin suit, resulting in being caught and stunned, but otherwise returned to where Larry is on the Iceberg. The Surefooted Aura makes this part of the quest extremely easy. #Climb down the steps and into the water. #Avoid the moving ice in the water. #Climb the stepping stone at the end. #Jump across the next stones reach an ice platform. #After you manage to cross, continue on the path until you come to a shelf with icicles on it. Use the tread softly option to get across. You have to repeat this several times at each shelf. If you fail, you will be hit taking a small amount of damage. #Next, you have to climb up the ice. This can be very annoying, as you take 20 life points each time you fail, and the failure rate is surprisingly high. If you have only the minimal agility — level 30, for example — a small amount of food may help. #After that, you have a small cutscene of you sliding down a hill. * Talk to Agility Instructor. * Leave area and talk to Larry. 'Berg Bards Items Needed: Mahogany Plank, Soft Leather * Enter penguin suit and re-enter the outpost. * Talk to the KGP Agent at the end of the main hall. * Talk to Ping and Pong in the East room. * Return to Larry and exit penguin suit. * Talk to Larry. * Steal a cowbell from the Rellekka or Lumbridge dairy cow. * Use mahogany plank on the soft leather. * Talk to Larry in Rellekka to return to the iceberg. * Enter the penguin suit and return to Ping and Pong. ** "Yes" * Operate the control panel in the main hall. * Enter the war Room to the east. Conclusive Evidence * Kill a few Icelords and exit the pen. * Climb the chasm to the east in the room. * Talk to Larry. * Quest complete! Category:Cold War